As a fast serial interface, PCI Express (registered trademark: hereinafter referred to as “PCIe”) is used in various electronic devices, such as a personal computer.
PCIe is used in a system configuration, for example, using a video server as a system host and a memory card as a local device (for example, refer to PTL 1 to PTL 4).